


Rain On Me

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Trans Ryan, afab terms used, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: After a successful heist, the FAHC split to lay low.Ryan and Jeremy immediately get down and dirty.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 44





	Rain On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the sudden urge for oral sex/creampie so have this quick pwp.

Successful heists always leave the crew basking, smug in their knowledge that once again, they had outsmarted not only whatever target they had hit, but also the police. 

There’s an air about them as they all split into groups, going to hide or tease the LSPD some more or spend the money they just took on frivolous things. They leave each other with large grins and knowing winks, ready to ride the high for as long as possible. 

For Jeremy and Ryan, after that day’s particular heist, it also leaves them feeling horny. 

They burst into the safehouse, mouths attached to each other, fingers clawing at clothes. They do nothing more than turn the lights on before they start slamming each other into walls. Plaster dusts their shoulders but neither cares. 

They’re too busy trying to devour the other. 

Jeremy yanks on Ryan’s hair, ruining the bun the taller man had it in, blond hair falling into waves around Jeremy’s hands. Ryan gasps, eyes fluttering, earning a wicked smirk from Jeremy. “You want me to wreck you?” He purrs, pushing close,, body lining up right against him. 

He doesn’t reach higher than Ryan’s broad chest but it makes it all better as Ryan’s eyes flutter. 

“Yes,” he moans, a sultry sound that sends a thrill down Jeremy’s spine and has his dick twitching. 

That only makes Jeremy’s smirk widen. He shifts, pressing his leg in between Ryan’s leg, forcing him to spread. “What was that? I didn’t catch what you said.” 

It’s clear that Ryan is trying to glare at him. But between the way his lower lip trembles and how dark his eyes are with want, it loses some of its viciousness. 

“Now, now,” Jeremy coos and he jerks his leg up, grinding against Ryan. “Don’t be such a little _brat._ ” 

Ryan’s face goes red- _er._ He still has remnants of his face paint on, though it’s flakey and starting to peel. Jeremy has no doubt white decorates his lips. 

“Yes,” Ryan says and it’s louder this time. “Yes, come on, Jeremy, you _fuck_.” 

“Ohh, cursing already? Baby, we haven’t even started yet,” Jeremy drawls. His eyes drift down to where Ryan’s groin is grounding against his leg. He licks his lips. “Maybe I want to sit here and watch you ruin yourself. You make a beautiful picture.” 

Ryan’s teeth flash and then Jeremy is being grabbed, flipped around, and pressed against the wall. Ryan’s mouth attacks his, biting lips until he’s bleeding and leaving him entirely breathless. Only when Jeremy slaps on his shoulders for air does Ryan finally pull back. Ryan grabs Jeremy’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “If you don’t get fucking me soon, I’m going to murder you.”

“As if you don’t threaten that every day,” Jeremy purrs back. He dances his fingers down Ryan’s back till he grabs his ass. He squeezes before pulling those thick cheeks apart, spreading him as much as he can. 

Ryan groans, arching his back, pushing himself more into Jeremy’s hands. Jeremy uses the distraction to nip down Ryan’s throat. “I’ll fuck you, baby. Pinky promise. But one thing first.” 

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, breathless and shivering. 

“I want you to squirt on my face.” 

Ryan stills. Then, a small whimper escapes him. “Fuck yes. What are we waiting for?” 

They stumble their way back towards the bedrooms, ripping clothes off as they do so. Jeremy giggles as Ryan stumbles out of his pants and Ryan snorts when Jeremy has trouble getting out of his shirt. 

When they’re both close to naked, Jeremy brings Ryan in for a short, heated kiss before spinning them and pushing him onto the bed. Ryan falls with a small _oof_ , but immediately recovers, scooting himself backward till he sits in the middle of the bed, before spreading his legs.

His pink cunt winks back at Jeremy, little blond hairs covering the outer lips. Jeremy licks his lips, suddenly starving. 

Ryan grins, reaching one hand down to use two fingers to spread himself open wider. “Well? Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to make good on your promise.” 

‘Oh, I’m going to do better than that,” Jeremy warns with a growl, following Ryan onto the bed, crawling over him. He starts at the bigger man’s feet, kissing his way up those toned thighs. He hears Ryan giggle again and it makes Jeremy press a smile into his skin. Nipping at his Ryan’s belly, he noses his way back down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ryan lean back, legs spreading even more so Jeremy could fit in between. Jeremy settles in, giving his cunt one long lick, enjoying the way Ryan shivers. He wraps his lips around Ryan’s clit, earning a moan. 

“Come on,” Ryan says, even with his voice so breathless. “I thought you were going to make me _squirt_.” 

Jeremy rolls his eyes. “So impatient,” he whispers. 

Ryan knocks his thigh against Jeremy’s head. “Now who's being a brat.” 

Jeremy flutters his eyes up at him. “I’m sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you.” Before Ryan can retort, he spreads his cunt back open and _spits_ inside him. 

Ryan chokes and Jeremy grins, using two fingers to push the spit in deeper, slow and deep, loving the way the walls flutter around his fingers as the spit slides in deeper. Jeremy goes back to sucking on Ryan’s clit, continuing to thrust his fingers. The pace is slow, Jeremy not speeding up no matter how much Ryan begs. 

Jeremy switches between sucking on his clit and licking his folds, lapping up slick, tongue slipping inside to fuck him. 

Hands grip his head, pushing him down further and harder, begging for faster. Jeremy teases for just a second more before doing as he asks, speeding up his tongue and fingers, moaning and groaning. He pinches Ryan's clit, spits in him again, and adds a third finger. 

He can feel Ryan’s hips grinding up against him, moving faster the longer Jeremy goes on. Jeremy closes his eyes and just _feasts._

And then Ryan’s breath stutters, his pleas begin to break up, and his thighs squeeze Jeremy’s head. 

And like Jeremy had promised, he squirts. 

The lower half of his face is wet and slippery and Jeremy licks up as much as he can. His fingers don’t stop moving. 

Ryan slaps at his shoulders. “Fucking- give me a second, asshole.” 

“Why?” Jeremy teases, spreading his fingers just to hear Ryan whine. And to see his cunt flutter again. “Can’t handle it?” 

“Wait until the next time I suck your dick,” Ryan grumbles. 

Jeremy chuckles but relents, sliding his fingers out. He licks the slick from them, groaning at the taste to get Ryan to blush. 

Ryan rolls his eyes, making grabby hands at him and Jeremy goes. Their bodies slot together, as perfectly as their lips do. Jeremy runs his hands through that soft hair. 

Their foreheads touch and they take a second to just breathe. 

“I want to cum inside that pretty cunt of yours.” 

Ryan chokes, body shuddering with his laughter. “Well...way to ruin a mood.” 

Jeremy leans back, grinning. “I couldn’t allow all that lovey-dovey crap to continue, are you kidding?” He pushes Ryan’s legs as wide as he can, rutting his cock against him, fire in his stomach burning brighter at the wet sound it makes. His cock pressed deeper for a second, squishing Ryan’s cunt open for a bit before Jeremy’s hips push up, slipping it past. He does this several more times, getting his cock wet and slippery. 

The one thing he loves about their height difference is that as he continues to rut his cock, getting Ryan even more sticky with his precum, he can lean down to suck on Ryan’s chest. 

“You and your fucking tit fascination,” Ryan mumbles, hips lifting up, trying to get Jeremy to just push in. 

“You say it like you aren’t putting your hand on my head to get me to suck harder,” Jeremy says. But he follows the silent demand and sucks harder. 

Distracted as he is, he doesn’t fight Ryan too hard when he moves in just the right way to allow his cock to slip in. 

They both pause, moaning as the wet, hot heat engulfs him. It’s too much and Jeremy bucks his hips, slipping in more. 

It’s a slow glide at first, the two moving in turn, Jeremy going from slobbering on Ryan’s chest to kissing the bastard. Then Jeremy gets lost in the sound of his balls slapping against Ryan’s ass, the wet sound of Ryan’s pussy sucking him in, the feeling of that soaking cunt wetting his dick. He starts to thrust faster, harder. 

Ryan’s nails scratch down his back, arching into the thrusts. “Fucking...faster, asshole. Make it so I can’t walk tomorrow.” 

That spurs Jeremy on, grunting as he goes as fast as he can, hands wrapped around Ryan’s thick waist, bringing him down onto his cock faster and faster. 

“Going to...fucking cum,” Jeremy grits out between moans. He bites Ryan’s nipple, gasping as Ryan tightens around him. 

That’s all it takes to have Jeremy on the edge. He can feel his balls drawing up. He holds onto Ryan tighter, fucks him harder for two more thrusts. 

Then he throws his head back, hips stilling, cock as deep as he can go. He pumps cum into Ryan, load after load, dick twitching with every hot spurt. 

With a sigh, Jeremy falls onto Ryan. the two breathing heavy. After a moment, Ryan speaks up. “Want to finger me?” 

“Hell yeah,” Jeremy says. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, come talk to me on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs
> 
> Or follow my twitter (18+)-@acewhowriteporn>


End file.
